


PALPATINE RAISES THE TWINS AND ACCIDENTALLY ACTIVATES ANAKIN’S DADMODUS - AN ALTERNATIVE STAR WARS PLOT.

by lostletters (loosingletters), OliveBranch_10



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Crack Treated Seriously, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Jedi Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/lostletters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: this is very loosely written by myself and co-author Loosingletters, and will probably be better written soon!Some changes in canon:- Anakin keeps his pretty face underneath the mask, he did loose 3 limbs tho-Leia is force sensitive bc she deserves to be-Padme was murdered, bc no one dies of a broken heart in my house
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is very loosely written by myself and co-author Loosingletters, and will probably be better written soon!  
> Some changes in canon:  
> \- Anakin keeps his pretty face underneath the mask, he did loose 3 limbs tho  
> -Leia is force sensitive bc she deserves to be  
> -Padme was murdered, bc no one dies of a broken heart in my house

~*~  
Palpatine has long before he declared himself emperor abandoned the ways of the Sith. He uses them to create utmost loyalty to himself but he will not abide to the rules of his predecessor, one Palpatine would’ve defeated had he been around at that time.   
People, be they sith, jedi, or other are all moldable to whatever he wants them to be.

He tricks Padme with sugar and soothed spun words, manipulates Anakin with spice and presses on his rage (“ _the jedi forbid you from loving your mother thats why you couldnt save her. i would never_ ”) – Palpatine is aware of the long game, but he has eternity. He’s a god, no one will be able to withstand him.

What Anakin never realised was that he wasnt the actual chosen one, Palpatine had seen in his vision that Anakin’s children were in fact the chosen ones, and so when confronted with the soft boy he molded him into this shell to avoid his vision from happening,…. and yet these damnable children are still born. Palpatine is terrified that he wasn’t the only one with the true vision and firmly believes that owning the twins would be the least risky choice. (like he owned anakin, who long ago posed a risk)

He hunts them down, – while anakin/Vader is completely crippled by his mental breakdown about “murdering” Padme and his child. Palpatine smiles and lets him wallow, for what Vader doesnt know is that Palpatine the God poisoned padme once he found out about her pregnancy.

Palpatine finds them, born hours ago and already pulsing brightly with the power of the force. Obi-Wan puts up a fight but Palpatine strikes him. He gloats to Obi-wan, brags about killing Padme, about manipulating Anakin (”I have taken everything from you, and now I will take your life) and takes the children. He leaves Obi-wan to bleed out by his stomach wound a faraway galaxy (Palpatine reasons that Obiwan deserves it for this is how he left Vader to die. )

And so Palpatine at the rise of his galactic empire ends up with a crippled sith boy (not a man no matter what anakin thought), and with two babies who are most powerful force users in history.  
  
-

Palpatine has a god complex, he doesnt actually believe he would ever die, such petty thing is only for the unfortunate. even if his body would succumb to age, his mind through the force would rule forever – he is unstoppable. To rule however even a godlike emperor needs tools, and while Vader is to be his guarddog the twins he believe can be shaped and molded into his personal hands, amplify his reach across galaxies.

So to mold them into his tools, Palpatine believes in starving them for love, only ever receiving ounces of recognition and pride. always craving his acknowledgment – and it works, the twins once old enough to have actual brains (according to palpatine) he removes their wetnurses and gives them teachers, makes their training cruel and harsh and make them compete for his gaze. And it works till a certain extent, but Palpatine’s god-complex makes him blind to things he deems unneccessary, And thus he misses how the mourning of Vader for his family, turns him into a guilt-ridden man who believes giving these children some form of attention and care as penance for his own misgivings. And thus without meaning to Vader gives the children the love Palpatine tries to deny them (accidentally shifting their loyalty on the long run)

~±~  
Vader hates the kids at first, with them reminding him of everything he lost and could have had, but at the end of the day, after some aggressive introspection, he gets that they’re just kids and probably starts projecting a lot the longer he’s exposed to them – Vader, guilty, sneaks them candy and gives them stuff that’s kinda useless (like books that are not about politics or war or economics and and and) and he doesn’t think it’s much but the two would kill a man for him and probably have done so.  
  
((Palpatine tries to break apart the codependent twins, forcing them apart for weeks, but the Force, unlike anything is a tool in hands of desperate children with a bond so strong it connected their mind))  
  
_This is not healthy_ , Vader thought, recalling decade old lessons from the Jedi. The twins rarely spoke, never mind both at the same time. They’re asked for their opinions, echoes of the Emperor’s wishes, and only one of them replies.  
They always moved at the same time, terrifying weapons of perfect synchrony, constantly aware of the other’s presence.  
They were living at least half in each other’s mind, even when the Emperor depraved them of contact for weeks. They were clingy afterwards, holding each other’s hands and wrists until they bruised, but Vader knew their minds were never separated.  
Luke slammed their teacher’s (victim’s) head to the ground as Leia kicked away his feet. They didn’t need any call signs, or training in coordination, one moved and the other followed. During battles, the twins’ dependence was a huge advantage.  
“Again,” Vader called out and the two of them fell back into the first Kata, the bleeding teacher still lying on the ground.

~±~

However once the twins are older they need to learn through missions, so Vader has to take them along for missions (once Palpatine believes they wont connect with Vader) - it starts normal but Vader slowly starts to make the missions longer, gives the kids downtime, lets them free and just engages small talk with them, he can’t face himself if he doesn’t let them be actual children. But the twins are suspicious believing theres a catch but Leia, the master mind realises that theres none and so they accept reluctantly, and slowly but surely they learn how to be children under Vader’s tutelage. It takes time and dulling a sharpened blade, but the moment, that first time when the twins laugh and seem actually happy, its that moment that Vader decides, he has to become Anakin again, because these children are his second chance - And so he starts planning.

~±~  
( Firmus: Lord Vader, are we to expect you and the Operatives back tomorrow?  
Vader: we haven’t finished the mission yet  
-Leia and Luke like 12 or so, in the background yelling in excitement bc idk they got a game, neither are in uniform-  
Firmus: Of course )

~*~  
Anakin: “i made sand castles when I was young”  
Leia: “that structure seems awfully unstable for a house”

But ever since Vader mentions the sand castle, the usually more mature one Leia clings to the idea and while he wishes he could show her, but his suit and wounds cant handle the sand. And when he explains Luke goes “ well lets get u a proper suit then” ~~and vader goes “ im a moron” (leia in the back: yes duh)~~  
So Anakin looks into the treatment he’s still receiving to see if he can make it so that his breathing machine could withstand the sand and realises that Palpatine is actually keeping his body weak, he has no need of the breathing machine because its that actual machine thats poisoning his lungs. So of course Vader does a lowrisk experiment and turns off the machine and he can actually breath fresh air in 12 years (the rage controlling Anakin is one different than those before, for it is ice in his veins instead of fire. And it makes him tactical instead of foolish for once). Soon after that Vader catches some rebel transmission and finds out that Obi-wan is alive and looking for the twins and its that moment that Anakin ‘kills’ Vader, believing that Obi-wan can save the twins in a way he can’t.

Anakin takes the kids to fight the rebels on Palpatines order but he seizes the chance and instead he shows them his face without the mask   
and Leia goes: You look an awful lot like luke  
Anakin who hasnt actually seen his own image for 12 years, realises that luke is a spitting image of himself as a child, and leia who is glaring at him, he realises, is a carbon copy of Padme.  
BUT anakin thinks hes projecting and doesnt follow up with it.

Instead he asks them (and for leia this will always be the most important part), he asks them if they wish to stay with Palpatine and do his bidding or to dissapear with him – and well the choice is easy right, Luke&Leia don’t actually like Palpatine, because despite everything, the force made them sensitive and they feel so much (the despair of the people, the sadness of Vader, the greed of Palpatine)

So they leave for Tattooine, the one place where Palpatine would never look because he never found out that Anakin realised his suit was a boobytrap. The wanted pictures of the twins (both bald shaven and in uniform) nor the one of Anakin (known as Vader, with the helmet) soon dont match the long haired white dress wearing twins and the blond haired bronzed man.

and so Anakin and the twins go into hiding, but guess whose on Tatooine? Thats right – _ObiWan_


	2. Obi-Wan has issues with markets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan Who has been chasing after the twins for a decade. This is his entire purpose in life and he’s so so close to breaking and giving up

Obi wan Who has been chasing after the twins for a decade like. This is his entire purpose in life and he’s so so close to breaking and giving up  
  
~*~  
 _Imagine him accidentally bumping into them at a fucking market tho_

Obi-Wan spots them at the market right, and what he sees he thinks its an illusion at first, because its impossible. He sees Anakin, older but still with his wavy blonde hair and bronzed skin being pulled along by a short girl whose a spitting image of Padme while a boy who is a young version of Anakin clings to the mans back. Obi-wan believes it to be a dream – for anakin died and became Vader and the twins are either dead or as the rumors claim soldiers of the emperor. He follows them, etches the image in his mind despite it hurting. Its the boy who notices him first - locks eyes with him and smiles softly, a kind smile and then turns to tug Anakins hair to point at Obi-wan, but Anakin doesn’t turn to look at him instead he only nods and walks on, his head downwards and the arm holding the Boy on his back full with tension.

So Obi-Wan follows them to this small settlement, 15 miles away from the populated area, and while hes aware of the trap risks, the image is something he desperately clings too, its what he wanted so much for his friend, his brother that right now it doesnt matter if it’ll get him killed.

But instead Anakin leaves the door of the house open, seats himself at the table, ushers the children to another room ( _“im mature enough to know” “ i will tell you everything afterwards Leia, i promise”_ ) and he nods at Obiwan, gestures at the chair and finally makes eye contact, and its only then that Obi-Wan sees that Anakins eyes are once more the blue colour instead of the sith yellow.

“its been awhile Anakin” And so they sit in silence for a long while until Obi-Wan despite all his jedi training feels ready to burst. He confronts him then, asks him what made him turn to the light once again, what makes him think he’ll be redeemed of all the killing he did. but all Anakin does is accept the harsh wave of words and when Obi-Wan is done and breathing harshly. Anakin raises his head and asks “You were with Padme right before i killed her, did she ever realise i became a monster?” The silence is once more deafening but Obi-Wan can only gape at this lost man. It seems a lot of misunderstandings have been created. Obi-Wan due to his inner turmoil explains very clinically that Palpatine murdered her, that he had poisoned Padme for months, leaving her body to die after the childbirth. The unexpectedness of Anakin’s reaction, for he just keeps shaking his head mumbling “he said i killed her, that i blacked out and killed her before shes given birth” Causes Obi-Wans heart to break, this shadow of the strong boy he raised, its tearing him apart to see how Palpatine destroyed Anakin, and any chance of hope.

“Padme gave birth hours before Palpatine found us, she had already passed after giving your children the names of Luke and Leia”

“Luke and Leia?” Anakin looks as if hes having a stroke, pale under his tanned complexion and eyes redrimmed with unshed tears – “They’re my children?”

And Obi-Wan realises that from the ashes he can build a home. For Anakin who loved these children without knowing they were his own, _this_ Anakin could become his brother once more


End file.
